Passing through hero
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Another Kamen Rider and Supergirl crossover by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Supergirl and Kamen Rider fanfic. In this, Supergirl and Red Daughter's fighting are getting worse until someone gets hurt and thrown into a coma. Lex thinks he's won until a figure rides in and becomes trouble. Is this person too much for the likes of Lex Luthor and even Ben Lockwood? **

**I don't own Toei, CW, DC or any of Kamen Rider or Supergirl's characters so don't sue me for copyright.**

Supergirl and Red Daughter's fights were horrific and terrifying as their powers were equally matched but the last battle was the worse as Red Daughter had been Supergirl in front of National City; she was badly beaten and everyone was concerned about Supergirl as she wasn't getting back up. Red Daughter flew off and left the unconscious Supergirl in the middle of the street until the DEO arrived and blocked everyone's view of them picking up Supergirl and carrying her into the van then they drove off.

_**DEO:**_

In the medical bay, Supergirl was under the sun lamps to try and heal her but it was no good; Red Daughter had badly injured Supergirl and there was a slim chance that she may wake up. Alex was stood in the doorway and watched Supergirl, she remembered that Supergirl was Kara and she was hoping that Kara would wake up but by looking at her vitals, Alex could tell Kara's chances weren't high.

"Come on, wake up." Alex whispered as she hoped that Kara would hear but Alex couldn't be sure that Kara heard. "You got to wake up for me, Kara." Alex whispered again but there was still no sign of change.

"Director Danvers," Alex turned around to see Colonel Lauren Haley walking towards her. "What's Supergirl's condition?" Colonel Haley asked, Alex showed the colonel a tablet which showed Supergirl's condition and Haley could see that it wasn't good. "So no improvement at all." Alex nodded at Haley's statement to agree with her.

"It seems there's some differences about Red Daughter," Alex started which puzzled the Colonel. "It seems that Red Daughter has evolved; been able to use new powers from the Harun-El." That bit of news surprised Colonel Haley as they had no way to stop Red Daughter so they had to come up with an idea to stop her without Supergirl's help.

_**Somewhere:**_

Meanwhile, a grey rectangular portal appeared and out stepped a figure wearing black trousers, a pink shirt and a grey blazer with short brown hair. The man looked around the place where he just appeared as it was the rooftop of the DEO, he looked over the city to see what it was like.

_**Alex's apartment:**_

Alex had decided to go home and have some rest, she was worrying like hell over Kara as she wouldn't wake up. The sun lamps had been on Kara the moment she got on to the bed but it seemed that they were doing nothing to help her, Alex felt useless that she couldn't help her sister.

"Alex, you in?" A female voice called through Alex's front door, Alex walked over to it and opened the door to see Kelly Olsen standing there. "Are you okay, Alex?" Kelly asked, Alex put on a smile to make it look like she was fine.

"Yeah Kelly, I'm okay," Alex stepped to the side to along Kelly to come in. "Are you okay though, Kelly?"Alex asked and Kelly shrugged her shoulders as she was still worried about James in his condition.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't know how to help James," Kelly admitted, Alex knew how she was feeling so she pulled Kelly into a hug to comfort her. "Thanks for helping us, Alex." Kelly was happy that Alex was here to help her and to comfort her.

_**Supergirl Statue:**_

Lex was looking at the statue with such anger and hate in his eyes, he couldn't believe that people had a statue of Supergirl in the city and they hadn't taken it down after he had flamed Supergirl for attacking the President. He was about to walk away when he heard the sound of a camera shutter closing, he looked by the park to see a man holding a magenta and black camera in his direction so Lex decided to walk away and forget the camera man.

"The infamous Lex Luthor; I wonder what he was doing here?" The man asked, he stood up and placed some money on table then walked off in the direction of the DEO as he took out his wallet then saw his ID. "DEO agent, hey? Sounds interesting." The man walked down an alley and when he walked out the other side; he was dressed up in DEO uniform with his camera around his neck. "This is what they wear? Pretty boring colours, I say." With that said, the man walked towards his black and magenta coloured bike then rode off towards the DEO.

_**DEO:**_

Supergirl was still in her coma with no sign of waking up which concerned everyone who knew the truth apart from Lena who was told that Kara was hiding from Lex so she couldn't be used against Lena. Meanwhile, Alex was trying her best to find a way to wake up Kara when someone placed a cup of coffee on her desk, she looked up to see it was a new member of the DEO.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, the newbie took out his badge and showed it to the Director. "Tsukasa Kadoya; Tactical expect and Director's assistant?" Alex was confused but she knew that the extra help would be great. "Tsukasa, take a seat and tell me: what do you think you can help me with?" Alex asked, Tsukasa smiled then stood up.

"I know someone that could help you fight Red Daughter," Tsukasa smiled then looked at the Director. "If you give me time, I can get in contact and they'll be here soon." Tsukasa informed the Director, Alex looked slightly pleased to hear that so she gave her assistant the nod to get the person who was going to help the DEO fight Lex, Red Daughter and the Children Of Liberty.

"This person better be strong enough to fight Red Daughter, Tsukasa," Alex told her assistant, Tsukasa replied by giving her a thumbs up. Alex stood up then walked towards the medical bay to see that Kara still hadn't moved at all, Alex was feeling useless as she had no way of saving her sister. "Kara, wake up please. I need you back." Alex mumbled but what she didn't know that was Tsukasa was around the corner and heard everything.

"They're related, hey? I better not screw this up then." Tsukasa mumbled as he ran down the stairs while holding a black and magenta card in his hand which had a unusual emblem on the back.

**This is the first chapter of my second Kamen Rider and Supergirl story, I do hope that you've enjoyed it so far but don't worry; there will be some Rider fights coming soon and Supergirl will be back but I'm telling you when she'll return as you'll have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Kamen Rider and Supergirl fanfic as I wanted to continue writing this. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

_**DEO:**_

Alex was sat next to her sister who was still in a coma, Kara was still showing no signs of improving which made Alex feel useless. Alex was too focused on Kara that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her, the footsteps got closer to the medical bay until they stopped and that was when Alex pulled out her gun and pointed it at the person behind her: it was someone in black and magenta armor with a cross on the chest and part of the left shoulder pad, there was also a white buckle around the waist with some kind of slim metal container on the left side of the belt. The helmet was magnet with seven horizontal black stripes and two huge eye shaped visors.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alex asked, the armored figure could see that the Director had been crying. "I won't ask again." Alex watched the figure walked toward the unconscious body of Supergirl and looked at her.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider," The figure said calmly then he looked up at the Director as he held out his hand. "Kamen Rider Decade; your assistant told you that he was going to get help and here I am." Decade told the Director and at first look, Alex wasn't all that hopeful as he hadn't prove anything yet but the alarm sounded and a visual of what was going on appeared on a screen in front of them.

"L-Corp is being attacked by Otis Graves!" Alex shouted, she was about to go when Decade placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me deal with this." Decade said then he walked off, Alex was about to follow then a small grey rectangular portal appeared and Decade walked through it.

"Just who is this guy?" Alex asked herself as she was puzzled then she ran back to Kara, she sat with her and watched the video feed to see how Decade would do against the new Metallo.

_**L-Corp:**_

Otis had just broke down the doors to Lena's office, she was stood in middle of the room with a gun in hand and pointing at Otis' head which made him laugh. He smacked the gun out of Lena's hand then he kicked her on to the couch, Otis made his way over to her computer and was about to take it when a black hand grabbed his and pulled it up.

"If you want a new computer, why not go buy a new one instead of stealing one?" The figure asked which turned out to be Decade; he grabbed Otis then the two smashed through the wall and landed in the waiting room.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Otis asked as he was about to take another punch but Decade had just kneed him in the stomach then punched him in the chest to reveal Otis' metal body.

"Oh, things are getting interesting," Decade spoke as he opened up his Ride Booker and pulled out a card. "Let's use this then." Decade suggested as he opened up his and inserted the card then shortly closing it.

"_Kamen Ride: Kabuto!" _And like that, Decade's form changed into the form of Kamen Rider Kabuto but the only difference was the driver. Otis was puzzled but forget to block a kick from Decade. Otis got back and shot a blast in Lena's direction, Decade quickly took out another card and inserted it into the Decadriver. _"Attack Ride: Clock Up!" _Everything started moving in slow motion, Decade ran and grabbed Lena out of the way then carried her out of the office and into an elevator which went down to the ground floor. Decade ran back to Lena's office to see that Otis was still standing in middle of the room and the blast was in the middle of the room.

"Let's see how you like this," Decade mumbled as he picked up Otis and moved him in front of his blast. "Bye bye." Decade said before the Clock Up ended and the blast hit Otis, knocking him on to the floor.

"Nice little trick, let me show mine." Otis smiled as opened his shirt to reveal his power core then powered it up. Decade nodded then took out another card and threw it into the Decadriver then closed it up.

"_Final Attack Ride: Ka-Ka-Kabuto!" _A streak of blue electricity went up to Kabuto's head crest then flowed down to his right hand, Decade span around and kicked Otis through a wall then he landed in front of several DEO agents then Decade walked through the wall just as he changed back from Kabuto form back to Decade form.

"I'll take him, go and check on Miss Luthor." Decade told the agents as he picked up Otis then the pair disappeared through one of Decade's portals.

_**DEO:**_

Colonel Haley was walking through the cell block only to see Otis Graves in a cell and note on the door reading: _"A present from a passing through Kamen Rider, Decade." _Haley took the note then walked off to find Alex and tell them about Otis being locked up in a cell but she bumped into Director Danvers talking to a mysterious magenta and black armored figure.

"On the behalf of the DEO, I want to say thank you for helping us," Alex smiled then held out her hand, the figure took the Director's hand then shook it but the pair then noticed the Colonel. "Colonel Haley, this is Kamen Rider Decade: he's said he can help us while Supergirl is in a coma." Decade nodded then waved goodbye as he walked away to leave Alex and the Colonel to talk about the next steps.

"Do we have anything on him?" Haley asked as she walked towards Director Danvers but she didn't answer. "Do we have any information about Decade or not, Director?" Haley asked again but the Director shook her head. "We can't have someone we don't know in this organisation, I want him gone now!" Demanded Haley but Alex didn't answer.

"Colonel, it was thanks to Decade that we caught Otis Graves," Alex told the Colonel who wasn't happy. "He could help us while Supergirl is still in her coma." Alex suggested which the Colonel didn't agree with but what they didn't know was that Decade was riding around on his bike and looking for the Children of Liberty, Lex Luthor and Red Daughter.

_**Secret lab:**_

Lex was upgrading Red Daughter's armor so that it could end Supergirl without using all her strength, Red Daughter walked in and she didn't look happy as she punched a massive hole through a wall.

"Your man failed, Alex," Red Daughter told Lex, he turned and revealed a disappointed face which then changed to a smirk."What's that smirk for? We lost your man and now he's in DEO custody." Red Daughter was furious that Lex was smiling for a loss.

"Otis is locked up in the DEO and Supergirl is in a coma just above him," Lex explained and now, Red Daughter could understand is idea. "Would you like to press the gas button or shall I?" Lex asked, Red Daughter walked over to the big green button then hit it which then sent a signal to Otis back at the DEO.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Tsukasa was stood on the balcony taking photos of National City until he heard the alarm go off and saw green smoke coming from the cell block, he ran off to check what it was only to see it was coming from Otis' cell.

"Looks like the Girl of Steel won't be alive for much longer," Otis joked, Tsukasa looked angry as he pulled out the Decadriver and put it on. "Wait, you're…"!" Before Otis could finish his sentence, Tsukasa took out a card with Decade's face on it and held it up.

"I won't allow you to harm her," Tsukasa told Otis as he pulled him out of the cell and kicked him into the corridor. "Henshin!" Tsukasa threw the card into the Decadriver then quickly closed it up.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Several grey figures appeared and all covered Tsukasa then seven black rectangles flew out of the belt and attached to the helmet and the magenta armored appeared. Decade towards Otis and the pair started fighting until Alex and few DEO agents appeared and watched the pair fight.

"Get Supergirl out of the building: Otis just emitted a Kryptonite gas through the air vents!" Decade shouted, Alex nodded then sent the agents to move Supergirl while she and Decade fought Otis whose body was slowly becoming covered in armor. "I think we better even out the field," Decade suggested as he pulled out another card from his Ride Booker and looked at it. "This could help us." Decade opened up his driver and inserted the card then closed it up.

"_Kamen Ride: Faiz!" _Red lines started travelling over Decade's armor until he became Kamen Rider Faiz, he took out the Ride Booker and switched it into blade mode then started slashing Metallo. Both Alex and Decade were fighting Metallo perfectly until Metallo shot a huge energy blast in Alex's direction but Decade jumped in front and took the blast.

"You okay?" Decade asked, Alex nodded then watched him charge towards Metallo and just as Alex was about to join in, her ear comm started beeping and Decade could hear it. "Go! I'll take care of this!" Decade shouted as he kicked Metallo up the stairs towards the balcony, allowing Decade to take out another card and inserted it into the Decadriver.

"_Attack Ride: Auto Vajin!" _From out of nowhere, a big silver robot appeared and landed next to Alex then flew her to Supergirl's location. Decade jumped over Metallo and quickly changed back into his default form while slashing Metallo's power core.

"Now tell me; where's your boss and I may let you go." Decade offered but Metallo just laughed as he ran and tried to punch Decade but missed.

"Like hell I'll tell you!" Metallo shouted as he was shoot another blast but then felt a sharp pain in the chest and when he looked down, Decade's sword was in his chest.

"This is the end for you!" Shouted Decade as he ran and pulled out the sword then kicked Otis out of the window, he then took out a black and yellow card and inserted into the Decadriver.

"_Final Attack Ride: De-De-Decade!" _With that, several huge versions of Decade's final attack card appear and Decade jumped and flew after the falling Metallo until Decade's foot hit Metallo in the chest and he blew up as Decade landed on the floor and looked up.

"Now, where is Lex and Red Daughter hiding to?" Decade asked, he walked over to his Machine Decader and rode off to meet up with Director Danvers and to check up on Supergirl's condition.

**And that's the end of this chapter and I sure do hope you enjoyed it! Decade's debuted and Supergirl still hasn't woken up. Do you like the fight scenes I've added? How do you think Supergirl will awake? What will Lex and Red Daughter do against Kamen Rider Decade? **

**Find out soon and bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Supergirl and Kamen Rider Decade fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. **

_**L-Corp, secret lab:**_

Hidden in the same lab as to where Sam was testing with Lena, Supergirl was in small square room filled with sun lamps with Alex stood out the room and watching her sister. Lena walked over with her tablet and looked at the test results with a straight face, she was about to talk when the pair were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and as they turned around; they saw Decade walking towards them while dusting off his hands.

"Where's Otis?" Alex asked, Decade shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Supergirl through the window. "Decade, what happened to Otis?" Alex asked again so Decade looked at Alex and decided to tell her.

"I destroyed him: he wasn't human anyway, he was just a machine," Decade explained as he leaned against the wall and took out his Rider cards. "You owe another thanks for saving your asses." Decade joked as he started going through his cards, Lena walked over and looked at the cards.

"What extraordinary cards; Director Danvers told me what you can do," Lena looked up at Decade as he nodded. "How did you get these?" She asked, Decade and Lena walked over and started talking about Decade's travels through the Rider worlds while Alex watched as her sister just layed there helpless.

_**Lex's hideout:**_

Lex had just got intel from Otis' power core that it was destroyed which made him angry: a cyborg which had Kryptonite inside him to kill Supergirl was destroyed by something that he didn't know about it. He tried to access the video recordings but after a while, Lex was able to find the footage that destroyed Otis then paused it to get a look at the one that destroyed Metallo.

"Just who are you?" Lex asked as he started scanning the figure which destroyed Metallo, Red Daughter walked in and looked at the figure that destroyed Metallo.

"Alex, who is that?" Red Daughter asked as she walked towards the computer to get a closer look at the figure.

"That is the person that destroyed Metallo," Lex informed then he looked at Red Daughter. "I want you to hunt that figure down and destroy them." Lex told Red Daughter and she nodded, she walked away to get ready to locate the destroyer.

_**City streets:**_

Tsukasa was walking around the city to try and figure what to do against Red Daughter, he knew that she was an exact copy of Supergirl with extra power thanks to Lex Luthor. Tsukasa was about to walk into Noonan's when he heard his phone ring and when he checked the ID, it turned out to be Alex Danvers so he decided it would be best that he answer the call.

"_Agent Kadoya, I'm calling you to see if you can check on Miss Luthor," _Alex asked, Tsukasa was listening to very word of his boss. _"Miss Luthor is keeping Supergirl safe and trying to find a way to awaken her." _Tsukasa understood and agreed to obey his orders.

"Understood Director, I will inform you if Supergirl's condition has changed," Tsukasa told his boss then she hung up, leaving Tsukasa to walk the rest of the way to L-Corp. "I wonder if Lena knows the truth about Kara and Supergirl." With that, Tsukasa walked over to L-Corp and entered the building.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Lena was in her office with video footage of Supergirl's condition on her computer, she looked at her phone and to see if Kara had either phoned or texted her but nothing which concerned Lena. She was about to phone Kara but was interrupted by someone knocking on her office door, Lena got up and opened the door to reveal a DEO agent with a black and pink camera around his neck.

"Miss Luthor, I'm Agent Tsukasa Kadoya; Director Danvers sent me over to check up on you," Tsukasa told Lena who felt happy that Alex would do that. "May I come in?" Tsukasa asked, Lena stepped aside to allow the agent to walk in and he looked around her office.

"Are you a cameraman?" Lena asked and Tsukasa nodded as he put his camera on the table then he looked at Lena's desk to see only one photo and when he looked at it; it was a photo of Lena and Kara smiling while hugging each other. "That's my best friend, Kara Danvers; she's been with me through thick and thin and I don't know where I would be without her." Tsukasa smiled as he turned around and looked at Lena who seemed to be upset about something.

"Are you okay, Miss Luthor?" Tsukasa asked as he walked over to her and sat next to Miss Luthor.

"I'm fine; it's just that Kara always is here to see me but why isn't she here?" Lena asked as she started to cry, Tsukasa wanted to help Lena but he knew that it wasn't his decision to make. Tsukasa was to say a word when a dark blur broke through the window and landed; it was Red Daughter and she looked angry.

"Lena, go!" Tsukasa shouted and Lena ran, Red Daughter was about reach her hand out and grab Lena but was stopped by Tsukasa who caught her hand. "You must be Red Daughter; nice to meet you." Tsukasa smiled, he kicked Red Daughter on to the couch as he put on his Decadriver and took out his Decade card. However what Tsukasa didn't know was that Lena was watching from behind a corner as he was getting to ready to fight Red Daughter as he threw his card into the open driver then closed it. "Henshin!"

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Several dark Decade silhouettes appeared then wrapped around Tsukasa then the seven black decks appeared and attached to the helmet. Lena was surprised to find out that Tsukasa was actually Decade, she then ran to get to Supergirl while Decade and Red Daughter fought and their fight was intense as the two grabbed each other and fell out the broken window.

_**Lena's secret lab:**_

Lena entered her lab to see that Supergirl was still in her coma which made Lena worried, she had gotten nowhere with finding a cure to wake up Supergirl so that she could help Decade against Red Daughter. Lena started thinking about disguises as she found out that a DEO agent was Kamen Rider Decade so what if Supergirl was someone that she may know, she took out a pair of Kara's glasses she was holding for her then placed them on her face then it shocked Lena: her best friend Kara was Supergirl!

"Kara is Supergirl?" Lena cried as she fell down on to the floor and looked at Supergirl. "Why were hiding this from me, Kara?" Lena asked as she held Kara's hand, she looked at Kara's face as she was trying to figure out why Kara was keeping her identity a secret. A loud crash got Lena's attention as behind her, Decade and Red Daughter were fighting for survival.

"Lena, get her out of here!" Decade shouted as he got punched into a wall and dropping his Ride Booker in sword mode but it didn't stop him as he took out a Rider card and inserted it into his driver.

"_Kamen Ride: Blade!" _Decade got up and ran transformed into Kamen Rider Blade, he started fighting Red Daughter with all his strength. Lena got into the room with Kara and locked but then pressed a button, emitting Kryptonite gas into the room where Decade and Red Daughter were fighting.

"Finish it!" Lena shouted and Decade nodded, he opened the Ride Booker and took out a black and yellow card and threw it into the driver.

"_Final Attack Ride!" _The driver bellowed, Decade jumped high into the sky then closed the Decadriver. _"Bl-Bl-Blade!" _Lightning shot into Decade's right leg as he shot towards Red Daughter and kicked her in the chest, she went flying and into the corridor outside the lab.

"Is that the best you got?" Red Daughter screamed as she ran towards Decade and kicked him through a wall then made her way towards the room as she activated her armor and broke down the door. "Now, I will end her life." Red Daughter announced as she walked towards Supergirl but Lena got in front of her.

"If you want Kara, you'll have to get through me!" Lena shouted, Red Daughter didn't think twice about grabbing Lena by the neck and lifting her off the floor. Lena tried to break free of Red Daughter's hold but she was too strong, Lena then turned to Kara and whispered a single word and if by magic: Kara's vital signs started increasing at such a high speed at the machine broke and her eyes shot open. Red Daughter turned around only to see a fist hit her in the helmet and she dropped Lena, Supergirl knelt down to check on Lena.

"Are you okay, Lena?" Supergirl asked and Lena nodded. "I heard everything, can we talk after I deal with this?" Supergirl asked, Lena smiled and nodded then she watched as Supergirl walked out and towards Red Daughter with Decade behind her.

"Welcome back, Supergirl," Decade called out as he walked towards her, Supergirl nodded then two teamed up to fight against Red Daughter. While Supergirl attacked from above, Decade pointed his Ride Booker in gun mode at Red Daughter and inserted another black and yellow card into his driver.

"_Final Attack Ride!" _Decade used his left hand to close the driver while used his right hand to keep the gun pointed at Red Daughter. _"De-De-Decade!"_ Several Decade cards appeared in front and when Decade pulled the trigger, he fired a powerful blast at Red Daughter while Supergirl shot her eye beams from above. It caused Red Daughter to scream as she could feel both attacks breaking through her armor so she blasted up and away, leaving Decade and Supergirl to ran over to Lena.

"Lena, are you okay?" Supergirl asked but instead of answering, Lena shot up and hugged her tight so Supergirl returned the hug then Lena moved closer to Supergirl's ear.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kara," Lena whispered which made Kara feel surprised but then smiled as she was happy that Lena knew. "Don't ever do that again." Lena told Kara as she started to cry, Kara wiped Lena's tears away then looked into her eyes. Meanwhile, Decade walked away and entered the grey portal while leaving the two to talk about what had happened.

_**DEO:**_

Director Danvers was in her office waiting for a phone call from Tsukasa or Lena to find out if Kara had awoken but was surprised when a familiar grey portal appeared and out walked Kamen Rider Decade as he was dusting off his hands. Alex walked out of her office and towards the rider, Decade walked towards the Director then leant against the wall.

"Did something happen to Supergirl?" Alex asked and Decade looked at the Director then looked at the sky.

"Yeah but it's good news: she's back on her feet and there's more," Decade told the Director then the two walked into the Director's office and Decade closed the door. "Miss Luthor knows Supergirl's identity like you do, are I right?" Decade looked at Alex then she nodded.

"Can you not tell anyone?" Alex asked, Decade nodded as he opened his driver as he reverted back to Tsukasa. "Agent Kadoya, you were Decade?" Alex asked and Tsukasa nodded.

"I had to wait to see if I could trust you," Tsukasa started as he sat down and looked at Alex. "Go and see her, I think your sister would be happy to see you." Tsukasa raised his right hand as a small grey rectangular portal appeared, he got up and escorted the Director through the portal then it disappeared behind them.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Lex was in his lab creating a suit that could take on Supergirl and even kill her but was later disturbed by the entrance of a badly weakened Red Daughter; he could see that her armored suit was badly damaged and helmet was destroyed and she was badly injured.

"Alex, I found the one that destroyed Metallo; he calls himself Decade," Red Daughter told Lex as he helped her on a chair then activated the sun lamps and inserted a needle which contained more Harun-El. "And Supergirl is out of her coma, she woke up when your sister was in danger." She added which made Lex think of how to next attack Supergirl and the mysterious figure known as Decade.

"Maybe what we need is to separate Supergirl and Decade and fight them apart," Lex suggested and Red Daughter nodded. "And since the Children Of Liberty are attacking aliens, get them to attack Decade while we deal with Supergirl." Lex told the Supergirl clone who nodded in agreement as she started to absorb the power of both the Sun and Harun-El but unknown to them, a figure dressed all black was listening to the entire conversation.

**Chapter 3 is finished and things are getting better, don't you agree? Kara is awake, Lena knows who Supergirl really is, Alex has found out that Tsukasa and Decade are same person and now a dark figure has appeared. Who is the mysterious figure and what do they want? **

**Who do you think the figure is? Do you think the way Lena found out Kara's true identity is better than the way it happened in the show? **

**But for now, I'll see you all next time and I do hope that you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of the Decade and Supergirl crossover and now, the mysterious figure from the end of the last chapter will be revealed. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

_**L-Corp, night:**_

Lena was sat writing on her couch as she was waiting for Kara to show up; they were going to talk about why Kara was hiding her secret from Lena. It wasn't long until one of Tsukasa's portals appeared and out walked Kara wearing black skinny jeans, a red shirt and black jacket as she was holding her glasses in her hand.

"Thanks for coming, Kara," Lena smiled as she got up and hugged her friend, Kara let loose a few tears as rolled down her face. "Kara, are you crying?" Lena asked and Kara nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's because…" Kara stopped as she collapsed onto the couch and held her head between her hands. "I'm like this because I feel terrible for not telling the truth." Kara admitted, Lena sat next to her friend and hugged her as she looked into her eyes with a smile.

"Kara, I forgive you," Lena said as she placed her hand on Kara's cheek. "But tell me; why didn't you tell me the truth?" Lena asked, she wanted to know why Kara never told her the truth.

"Lena, the reason I didn't tell you was because if anyone found out about how I feel about you, you'll be targeted," Kara explained which confused Lena until Kara moved forward gently kissed Lena on the lips. "This is how I feel about you." Kara told Lena which made the CEO smiled as the two kissed again.

"The feeling is mutual, Kara as I felt the same about for so long," Lena admitted which made Kara smile. "I love you, Kara." Lena confessed which made Kara smile.

"And I love you, Lena." Kara admitted then they kissed and enjoyed each other's company, they decided to go back to Lena's place thanks to Kara flying them there.

_**Meanwhile:**_

A dark shadowy figure was snooping around Lex's hideout, they were trying to look for something but was suddenly interrupted by a green beam hitting the wall and Lex was stood behind them by the entrance.

"Who are you?" Lex asked as he stepped closer but was surprised when the figure kicked him in the stomach. "What are you doing here?" Lex shouted as he got fully suited in his Luthor armor, the figure took out a unusual shaped black and gold gun with blue stripes on it.

"I'm a passing through Kamen Rider, don't forget that." The figure said as he pulled the cloak off to reveal a man with messy black hair, brown jacket with blue torn jeans and white t-shirt along with blue running trainers. "Henshin." The man shouted as he pulled out a card from the back of his pocket and inserted in the the left side of the gun.

"_Kamen Ride!" _The man pointed the gun directly at Lex then smirked as he pulled the trigger which shot out several blue rectangles and three multi-coloured figures appeared. _"DiEnd!" _The three silhouettes merged around the man and the rectangles flew towards the helmet, along with blue and black armor with gold stripes on the arms and legs.

"You're Decade's friend!" Shouted Lex, he fired another shot but DiEnd dodged but when DiEnd fired a blast, it hit Lex in the chest and while Lex was sorting out his systems, DiEnd took that time to take some data about Red Daughter.

"This should be helpful to a friend," DiEnd boasted as he waved a flash drive which caught Lex's attention. "As there is more things I need, I'll leave my friends to keep you company." DiEnd smiled as he took out two Rider cards, he inserted the cards into the guns and extended the barrel.

"_Kamen Ride: IXA! Sasword!" _DiEnd pulled his trigger and out of the gun shot out several rainbow silhouettes until they merged together to form the past riders of Kamen Rider IXA and Kamen Rider Sasword, DiEnd snapped his figures and the two riders ran to fight Lex while DiEnd ran to find something else.

_**National City:**_

Ben Lockwood was leaving a warehouse along with a few of the Children of Liberty, they were about to board an armored van were they heard the sound of an incoming motorbike. Ben walked in front of the van to see someone dressed in DEO clothing get off the bike and remove the helmet to reveal the face Tsukasa Kadoya.

"You must be Ben Lockwood and these must be your brainless soldiers," Tsukasa asked and that made Ben and the others angry. "Don't mind me, I'm just helping out a friend." Tsukasa told them as he took out his Decadriver and placed it around his waist. "You've met her and she's kicked your ass before several times; Supergirl." Tsukasa smiled as he took out his Decade card and threw it into the driver. "Henshin." Tsukasa smiled as he closed up the driver.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _After a few moments, Tsukasa transformed into Decade then started fighting the Children of Liberty but during that fight, Ben ran back into the warehouse which made Tsukasa curious so he decided to use one of his Rider cards. _"Kamen Ride: Ryuki!" _Clear silhouettes appeared and attached to Decade, transforming him into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"Catch me if you can." Tsukasa teased as he pointed his finger at the angry mob and waved at them. The Children of Liberty ran toward Decade but at the last second; Decade jumped into window which caused the Children to run into the armored bus and knock them unconscious then shortly later, Decade jumped back out and ran after Ben.

_**Meanwhile:**_

DiEnd was making his way to Lex's lab to find something to stop Lex's plans but it was cut short when Red Daughter arrived and she looked angry, she tried to hit DiEnd but missed every time but DiEnd didn't when he shot her several times in the stomach.

"You're in my way, move it!" DiEnd warned as he pulled out more Rider cards and inserted them into his gun. "Fine, these will do." DiEnd suggested as he pulled the trigger which released more Riders.

"_Kamen Ride: Kaixa! Zeronos! Gatack!" _The Riders of Kaixa, Zeronos and Gatack appeared and they started fighting Red Daughter while DiEnd went into the lab and began searching for what he was seeking. In the lab, DiEnd looked around until he saw what he was searching for: it was the Harun-El had Lex had stolen from Lena. DiEnd was about to leave when the riders of IXA, Sasword, Zeronos, Kaixa and Gatack flew on to the floor and faded away and shortly later, Lex and Red Daughter walked in and they looked horrified to see DiEnd holding the Harun-El.

"I've got what I was asked to get," DiEnd chuckled as he slid a card into his gun and extended the barrel then pulled the trigger.

"_Attack Ride: Invisible!" _DiEnd then became invisible which caused Lex to punch the walls in anger and Red Daughter to search the building but there was no sign of DiEnd.

_**National City, warehouse:**_

Decade was back in his default form searching for Ben Lockwood, there was no sign of him anywhere until Ben jumped out and tackled Decade then the pair started fighting. There were punches and kicks flying everywhere; some connected and some didn't but Decade was losing as Ben was human with no protection but he had Harun-El in his system.

"Let's see if this can help," Decade mumbled as he pulled out a card and held it up so Ben could see the back of it. "Henshin." Decade announced as he inserted the card into the driver then closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Kiva!" _And in seconds, Decade transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva and started fighting Lockwood and it wasn't long until backup arrived in the form of Supergirl.

"Sorry I'm late, I had personal things to sort out," Supergirl announced with a smile, Decade nodded then the duo fought Lockwood together and that way, he didn't stand a chance. Supergirl paused as she was hearing news from Alex on her commlink while Decade was keeping Lockwood busy. "Director Danvers has informed me that the Children of Liberty have Dreamer and J'onn!" Supergirl shouted, Decade looked at Lockwood then threw him through the warehouse wall and he hit the armored van.

"Where are they?" Decade shouted and Ben shook his head with a smile. "Fine, I'm going to get rid of you now." Decade mumbled as he pulled out a black and yellow card. "Either tell me where they are or you will eliminated." Decade offered but still, Lockwood wouldn't give up the name and just as Decade was about to insert the Final Attack card, a tablet came flying in and landed in Supergirl's hand.

"Who's there?" Supergirl shouted, she and Decade looked to their left to see a rider who had a similar design to Decade's.

"Long time, no see, Tsukasa," The armored figure walked closer to reveal himself as Kamen Rider DiEnd. "That tablet contains information about where your friends and the other aliens are." DiEnd informed them as Decade changed back to his default form and walked over towards DiEnd.

"Daiki, could you help us stop Lex?" Tsukasa asked as he held out his left hand, Daiki nodded then shook Tsukasa's hand.

"Sure and Tsukasa," Daiki paused as he took out a black and magenta device which looked like some kind of phone. "I thought this may be handy in the upcoming fights." Tsukasa looked down and looked at the device as he knew what it was: it was the K-Touch to help him access his Complete form.

"Thank you, Daiki," Tsukasa thanked, Lockwood was about to run away but fell on to the floor when DiEnd shot him in the foot. "And nice shot." Daiki walked over to Lockwood and Supergirl tossed him the cuffs to take him back to the DEO.

"Let's get back and DiEnd," Supergirl picked up Lockwood then looked art DiEnd, he thought she was going to hit him but instead, she offered him her hand. "Thank you for the information to save my friends." Supergirl smiled, DiEnd nodded then shook Supergirl's hand and while Supergirl flew away with Lockwood, Decade and DiEnd rode away behind them as the two started talking about a plan to stop Lex and Red Daughter as long as saving Supergirl's friends and the other aliens.

**So the mystery figure from the last chapter was Daiki Kaito aka Kamen Rider DiEnd and he comes with gifts. How will things between Kara and Lena go? Can Decade in Complete form beat Red Daughter? Can the three heroes save the aliens along with Kara's friends? **

**Find out next time and I do hope you've enjoyed reading this! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of the Decade and Supergirl crossover, let's see what happens this time.**

_**The Docks:**_

In a warehouse, there was thousands of aliens getting to be deported to another planet through a portal and amongst them was J'onn J'onzz, Nia Nal aka Dreamer and Brainiac Five. They were in cuffs and were about to go through when they heard beeping from the entrance of the warehouse, everyone turned around to see two figures standing there.

"Children of Liberty; we're here to stop you!" Shouted one of the figures, they stepped forward to reveal themselves as Tsukasa Kadoya and Daiki Kaito. "You ready, Daiki?" Tsukasa asked as he pulled out his Decade card, Daiki smiled as he took out his DiEnd card. Tsukasa inserted his card into his driver and Daiki inserted his card into his gun.

"_Kamen Ride! Kamen Ride!" _Tsukasa and Daiki started running and changed into their forms. _"Decade! DiEnd!"_ And in a flash, Tsukasa and Daiki were now Kamen Rider Decade and DiEnd and together, they started fighting the Children without seriously harming them.

"Daiki, give us some backup!" Tsukasa shouted and Daiki nodded, he took out several random cards then inserted them into the gun and extended the barrel.

"_Kamen Ride: Delta! Chalice! Saga! Gills! Zolda!" _And with that, Daiki pulled the trigger and released Kamen Riders Delta, Chalice, Saga, Gills and Zolda; the riders joined DiEnd as they fought while Decade used his Ride Booker to cut off the cuffs and allowed every alien to run away.

"You must be Decade, thanks for helping." J'onn smiled and Decade nodded and in one slash, he broke Nia and Brainiac's cuffs then a blue blast shattered J'onn's cuffs. "What's the plan?" J'onn asked but no one could answer as an RPG flew past and blew up several empty containers.

"Tsukasa, you get them out of here and I'll keep them busy!" Daiki shouted as he ran towards the Children and fought alongside with the other Riders. Tsukasa opened up a portal and it swallowed him and others while DiEnd was fighting.

_**L-Corp:**_

Kara and Lena were sat down and talking about their new relationship and how they were going to explain things to their friends. They were holding hands and smiling, Kara had changed a lot since getting together: she hardly wore her glasses with Lena and her was always done, plus she had started wearing makeup which Lena loved.

"Lena, since I woke up: I wanted to spend every moment with the woman I love," Kara admitted and it made Lena smile. "If I ever lost you, it would cause me to break down." Kara told her Lena who laid her head on Kara's lap then looked at Kara with a smile.

"Kara, since we're being honest with each other, I want to tell you something," Lena admitted as her hand smoothed across Kara's faced. "I've been in love with you since we met but when I heard you were dating Mike or Mon-El, I thought I lost you." Kara could tell that Lena sounded upset so she decided to comfort her new girlfriend by smoothing her hair with a smile.

"How about we go out tonight? No Supergirl, no DEO and no running off; just us in a restaurant." Suggested Kara and Lena smiled as she loved the idea, the pair got up and Kara flew them back to Lena's apartment to get ready for their first date.

_**Supergirl Statue:**_

Sat on the steps near the statue was tall woman with short black hair and she was wearing a long white overcoat, she stared at the statue and she squeezed her hands tightly into a fist. She was about to stand up and leave when she heard the sound of a camera snapping her photo, she turned around to see Tsukasa taking her photo.

"I know who you are, Red Daughter," Tsukasa smiled, the woman stood up and threw the coat away as her armor activated and covered her body. "You can change your appearance but you can't change the way you act." Tsukasa took out his Decadriver and placed it on then he took out his Decade card. "Henshin." Tsukasa threw his card into the driver then closed it.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Tsukasa jumped down the stairs and changed into Decade, he then started fighting Red Daughter but this time, it looked like Red Daughter was actually fighting with all her strength.

"Looks like you've gotten serious," Decade moaned as he got off the floor and rolled out of the way of Red Daughter's kick. "I think I should too." Decade opened his driver then took out the center and attached it to the right side of his belt, he then took out his K-Touch and inserted a card which activated it and Decade pressing the buttons in the correct order.

"_Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade!" _Decade paused to dodged Red Daughter trying to punch him then he continued to press the buttons. _"Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva!"_ Decade kicked Red Daughter away then pressed the Decade button. _"Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"_ Decade attached the K-Touch to his belt, causing Decade's form to alter and the past nine rider cards to appear on his chest and a Decade Complete card on the top of his helmet and his eyes changing from green to pink.

"What is that form?" Red Daughter asked as she backed away, Decade walked towards Red Daughter as he took out his Ride Booker and put it into sword mode.

"This is my Complete form: no one can beat me now," Decade told Red Daughter then he slashed her across the stomach then kicked her into the railings. "Let me show me what I can do with this power." Decade stabbed his sword into the ground then detached the K-Touch and pressed the Blade logo then pressed the F button.

"_Blade! Kamen Ride: King!" _All the nine Rider cards changed into Blade King cards then a exact copy of Kamen Rider Blade in his King form appeared next to him. The two fought Red Daughter, Blade King copied every one of Decade's moves even when Decade took out a black and yellow card into Decade's buckle and hit the center. _"Final Attack Ride: Bl-Bl-Blade!" _Five holographic cards appeared and together, Decade and Blade ran through the cards and slashed Red Daughter, she collapsed and held her chest as she felt the pain. She fired her heat rays from her eyes at Blade but missed as Blade King faded away and the cards on Decade's chest changed back to the original nine Rider cards.

"How did you like my power?" Decade asked, he walked over to Red Daughter then offered her his hand. "Not everyone is as cold hearted as your Alex is, I only fight those who harm my friends." Decade informed Red Daughter, she smacked Decade's hand away then flew away, a grey portal appeared and out popped DiEnd along with Alex in Kryptonian armor and J'onn in his Martian Manhunter form.

"What happened?" J'onn asked then he noticed Decade's form had changed. "And what's this form?" Decade nodded and attached his Ride Booker back to his belt.

"Red Daughter seems to be stronger so I decided to use this form to even the score," Decade told them while DiEnd started looking around for any clues that Red Daughter could've drop or left. "And this form is my Complete form; it makes me stronger and faster plus it gives me access to the past riders' final forms." Decade reverted back to Tsukasa then walked over towards his Machine Decader, he was about to put his helmet on when he received a phone call and saw that the caller was Kara.

"_Tsukasa, are you free to do something for me?" _Kara asked, Tsukasa smiled as he put his driver into his backpack.

"Sure Kara, what can I do for you?" Tsukasa replied with a smiled, he put on his gloves as he was holding his phone between his head and shoulder.

"_I was wondering if you could be a cameraman and take photos of my and Lena's first date?" _Kara asked, Tsukasa looked at his camera and smiled.

"Of course I can, Kara," Tsukasa smiled as he got on his bike and started up the bike engine. "Tell me where you two will be and I'll be there to take photos." Tsukasa promised, he took out a notepad and pen to write down the address of the restaurant.

"_Thank you for this, Tsukasa and this comes from both me and Lena." _Kara thanked her friend then hung up, Tsukasa put on his helmet and rode off to the address.

_**DEO:**_

With the Director out and the agents were focused on locating Red Daughter and Lex Luthor, no one was paying attention to Ben Lockwood and he had taken a small capsule which made him to stop his heartbeat. Two agents opened the door to check on him but then they ended up being knocked out and he got dressed in one of them uniforms, Ben walked out with the cap covering his face so no one could see his face.

"Time for those alien scrum to taken out along with those armored weirdos." Lockwood mumbled to himself as he walked out of the DEO and on to the streets of National City to continue his mission.

_**Royal Wonder Restaurant:**_

Lena and Kara had just seated at their table when Tsukasa arrived while wearing black suit along with a magenta shirt on and his camera around his neck, he smiled and waved at them and Kara waved Tsukasa over.

"Lena, Tsukasa agreed to take photos for the album we're making," Kara informed Lena and she looked happy, Tsukasa started taking photos of the pair drinking wine, smiling and a few of them either kissing or hugging. Seeing the pair happy made Tsukasa happy and he smiled at the couple then he got up and sat next to Kara as he secretly handed Kara a small box. "Lena, I've got a gift for you that I'm hoping you'll love." Kara handed the box to Lena which made her cry a little.

"I didn't get you anything though, Kara." Lena was upset but Kara moved closer to her girlfriend then kissed her on her cheek.

"Lena, you being in my life is the best and only gift I could even wish for," Kara told her, Tsukasa got up and left the couple to their meal as he had to meet up with Daiki. "I wanted to get you something so that I can be with you even if I'm out saving the world." Kara smiled as she watched Lena open the small blue velvet box to reveal a necklace with the House of El emblem on it, the S was covered in small diamonds.

"Oh my god, Kara!" Lena exclaimed as tears rolled down her eyes and she hugged Kara as tight as she could. "I love it! I will wear this everyday and cherish it with all my heart!" Lena handed the necklace to Kara then she lifted her hair up so that Kara could put the necklace on. "I don't know what to say, Kara." Lena cried with happiness, Kara smiled as she moved closer towards Lena's lips and kissed her.

"Don't say anything, Lena," Kara whispered as she placed a finger on Lena's lips. "I love you with all my heart, I would even give up being Supergirl if it meant being with you." Kara told her which made Lena's mouth drop open but then quickly closed it as their meal arrived and the two decided to enjoy their meal.

**This is the fifth chapter finished and I do hope you've enjoyed it. Decade Complete debuted, the aliens are free and the best thing is that Kara and Lena are official. Did you like how Tsukasa took photos of them on their first official date? And how about the gift Tsukasa kept safe for Kara to give to Lena? **

**But things aren't all good: Lockwood is back on the streets, Lex is still on the loose and Red Daughter is going after both Supergirl and Decade. Can they be stopped? Can Kara and Lena survive what's coming their way? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to see what's going to happen in this chapter with our passing through Kamen Riders and our superheroes.**

_**Lex's lab:**_

Red Daughter returned back from her fight with Decade Complete and was greeted by the angry face of Lex Luthor, he offered her his hand and she accepted it until she started feeling weird: Lex has holding a small green rock which turned out to be Kryptonite, Lex picked her up then threw her into a small capsule which was glowing green.

"I couldn't believe you failed to take down either Supergirl or Decade," Lex shouted as he kicked his chair over. "You are far stronger than her but you were still beaten!" Lex picked up his gauntlets and put them on, he then looked at Red Daughter and she could see the hate in his eyes.

"Decade was right; you are a monster, Alex!" Red Daughter screamed, Lex smiled then chuckled as he turned to face the Supergirl copy.

"I'm the monster? No, I'm a savior!" Lex announced then he pointed at himself. "And my name isn't Alex, it's Lex as in Lex Luthor." He told Red Daughter which made her feel an emotion she hadn't felt before: that emotion was regret and it was because of what she had done.

_** :**_

Nia Nal was back at work and was tasked to get some photos and an interview with Lena and Kara about their relationship which got leaked by some of the workers at L-Corp and a few people at the Royal Wonder Restaurant but she was no good at photos.

"Looks like you're in the dumps," Nia looked behind her to see Tsukasa standing behind her whilst cleaning his camera. "What's on your mind, Miss Nal?" Tsukasa asked, Nia smiled then looked back at her assignment.

"I've been asked to get an interview with Kara and Miss Luthor about their relationship," Nia started explaining but paused which concerned Tsukasa. "I don't want to do it as it's their lives and it shouldn't be made public." Tsukasa smiled as sat next to Nia and looked at the information she had been given.

"The best thing to listen to isn't the brain, but the heart," Tsukasa advised which Nia nodded in agreement. "It's Kara and Lena's life, no one else's so the public don't need to know." Tsukasa got and walked away while Nia smiled and decided to tell the boss that she wasn't going to write the article.

_**Outside:**_

Tsukasa had just left the entrance of and made his way towards his bike but then noticed a bald man wearing a suit was stood by his bike. The man turned around to reveal his face; it was Lex Luthor and he didn't look happy at all.

"Tsukasa Kadoya or should I call you, Kamen Rider Decade?" Lex asked but Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards Lex. "What do you plan to achieve by working alongside that Kryptonian?" Lex asked and Tsukasa smiled then shook his head.

"Nothing; I'm not helping to get a reward, I'm helping because it's right," Tsukasa explained which made Lex laugh. "Did I say something funny to you?" Tsukasa asked as he walked towards his bike but Lex stopped him and changed into his armored suit.

"I don't want a Kryptonian here; they are a disease and I'm the cure," Lex told Tsukasa then he kicked Tsukasa on to the floor. "If you're with her, then that makes you like her." Lex was about to kick Tsukasa again but he rolled out of the way and quicky transformed into Decade.

"_Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Decade got up then the pair started fighting and they weren't holding back, Lex shot green blasts but Decade flew them back by hitting them with the Ride Booker in sword mode, this was making Lex mad so his attacks were getting intense. Decade opened his driver and put the buckle on to the right side of the belt then took out his K-Touch and began activating it by the pressing the emblems as fast as he could. _"Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Decade's default form changed into his Complete form then he continued to fight Lex.

"You can evolve? That's interesting." Lex smiled under his helmet but shortly, he got kicked in the stomach then Decade pressed Ryuki's emblem then pressed the F button. "What are you doing?" Lex asked as the cards on Decade's chest to have nine cards with Ryuki's final form on.

"_Ryuki! Kamen Ride: Survive!" _And like by magic, Ryuki appeared in his Survive form then the two fought Lex who was having trouble fighting the two. Decade inserted Ryuki's final attack card into the buckle and hit the center button. _"Final Attack Ride! Ry-Ry-Ryuki!" _Both Decade and Ryuki sent a flying burning slash towards Lex, it sent him flying out of the car park .

"How can you beat me?" Lex shouted, Decade walked out as Ryuki Survive faded away and his cards changed back to the nine previous riders. "I'm better than some nobody!" Lex shouted, he shot a grenade which released a cloud of smoke for Lex to escape and once it was cleared, Decade looked everywhere for Lex.

"Another one that likes to run away with their tail between his legs?" Decade joked as he reverted back to normal, Tsukasa then walked back towards his bike to see Daiki standing there with a small black box. "Daiki, what's that?" Tsukasa asked, Daiki opened the box to reveal a huge black rock.

"This is the Harun-El that Lex had until I stole it," Daiki smiled as he closed the case and handed it to Tsukasa. "Can you take this in for me? There's something I got to do." Daiki told Tsukasa and he nodded, Tsukasa got on to his Machine Decader and rode away while Daiki walked out and into the city.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Kara was in Lena's office waiting for her, she was laying down on the couch while staring at the ceiling while thinking about how she was going to stop Red Daughter but that thought went as soon as Lena walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful," Lena walked over to Kara and held her left hand but noticed Kara holding something in her right hand. "What's in your hand, Kara?" Lena asked, Kara blushed as she got off the couch then knelt down on one knee.

"Lena, we've known each other for a long time and been dating for a few days, but there's something I really want to ask you," Kara told Lena as she slowly opened the box to reveal a ring which surprised Lena. "Lena Kieran Luthor, will you become my wife?" Kara asked, Lena's hands were over her mouth and she was crying, she started to nod as she removed her and reveal a huge smile.

"Yes, Kara!" Lena shouted as she held Kara's hand. "I will marry you!" Lena answered, Kara smiled then slowly slid the ring on to Lena's finger. "It's beautiful, Kara." Lena cried, she pulled Kara towards her and kissed her but their happy moment was ruined by someone knocking on the door.

"Kara, Lena; it's me." Kara used her x-ray vision to look through the door to see that it was Tsukasa, Kara nodded and Lena smiled.

"Come in, Tsukasa!" Kara called out, Tsukasa walked in and he was smiling then he saw the ring on Lena's finger and Kara was smiling whilst holding Lena's hand.

"Congratulations you two on getting engaged." Tsukasa smiled as he started clapping his hands, both Kara and Lena smiled then Lena looked up at Tsukasa and noticed that he had his camera with him.

"Tsukasa, would it be okay that you take our photo?" Lena asked then she turned to Kara and smiled. "I want to remember this day; the day that Kara Danvers proposed to me." Kara smiled then nodded at Tsukasa, he smiled then knelt down to take the photo of Kara and Lena holding hands while Lena held up her hand which had the ring on it.

"Lovely photo of you two," Tsukasa complimented with made the two women smile and blush. "I'll get this photo developed and give to you when it's finished." Tsukasa informed the pair, they got up one at a time and hugged Tsukasa.

"Was there anything you wanted before, Tsukasa?" Lena asked as she wiped her tears away, Tsukasa nodded as he removed his backpack and removed a box. "What's in that?" Lena asked, Tsukasa opened it to reveal the Harun-El that Lex had stolen from Lena.

"It's the Harun-El that Lex had," Tsukasa told the pair, Kara looked at Tsukasa confused and he replied back with a smile. "It's handy when your best friend is an great thief." Tsukasa told the pair and they all knew that they were talking about Daiki Kaito.

"Give Daiki our thanks," Kara smiled and Tsukasa nodded, he got up and left the happy couple to spend their time together but paused when Kara's phone rang. "Who is it?" Tsukasa asked, Kara showed Lena and Tsukasa the caller ID and it was Alex calling her.

"I'll put it on speaker," Kara told them, she put the call on speaker so that everyone could hear. "Alex, what's up?" Kara asked and it didn't sound good as they could hear agents running around and shouting.

"_Kara, we got bad news," _Alex started explained which made the three look concerned. _"Ben Lockwood is out and the President seems to not do anything to find him." _Kara got up and was about to leave but Tsukasa stopped her.

"I'll handle this, you stay here and help Lena think of a way to stop Red Daughter and Lex," Tsukasa told them and with that said, Tsukasa ran out and left Kara and Lena on the phone to Alex to figure out what to do next.

_**Few hours later, warehouse on the Docks:**_

Ben Lockwood was back and he had thirst for hate in his blood, he and the Children of Liberty were planning an attack against Lex Luthor and Red Daughter as they started getting injected with liquid Harun-El to have a fair fight against them but somehow, a red blur zoomed past and took all the tubes containing the black liquid.

"Where are they?" Shouted Lockwood, he looked everywhere until a red and black figure walked out of the shadows and he sam a familiar belt on it's waist. "You! You're Decade!" Lockwood shouted, the figure nodded to and revealed themselves as Decade in Kabuto's rider form.

"No one else will become like you." Decade told them as he ran towards them and started fighting the Children, he was too busy fighting them that he didn't see Lockwood and a dozen of the Children retreating. "Get back here!" Decade shouted, Lockwood picked up a small remote and pressed the red button which caused the entire warehouse to blow up with most of the building to fall on top of Decade.

"He's out of the way," Lockwood told his men and they nodded. "Now, let's deal with Luthor and Red Daughter!" Lockwood shouted and with that, they headed towards an armored van and drove off whilst leaving Decade under the destroyed warehouse.

**I'm leaving this chapter here as there is more to come! Kara and Lena are now engaged; will Kara and Lena's big day come or will something stop them? Can Decade and DiEnd help the DEO stop Lex, Red Daughter and Ben Lockwood?**

**Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the seventh chapter to my Decade and Supergirl story and the final battle approaches. Will Kara and Lena be able to get married? What will happen to Red Daughter? Looks like we're going to find out. **

_**DEO:**_

Daiki and Alex were thinking of ways to beat the Children of Liberty, Supergirl and Lena walked in with huge smiles on their faces which caught Alex's attention but then she saw a ring on Lena's finger.

"Alex, Daiki; me and Lena have something we want to tell you," Kara announced then Lena held her hand to reveal a ring. "Me and Lena are engaged!" Alex smiled then hugged the happy couple, Daiki clapped his hands as he smiled.

"Congratulations, you two," Alex smiled as she looked at her sister then her future sister-in-law. "Tonight, we go out and celebrate!" Alex exclaimed but then Daiki looked at his watch to check the time but then he looked concerned.

"Anyone heard from Tsukasa?" Daiki asked, everyone shook their heads then Daiki opened a portal then he and Kara ran through while Alex and Lena decide to try and locate Lex and Lockwood.

_**Warehouse:**_

At the location of the destroyed warehouse, Supergirl and DiEnd could see that the warehouse was destroyed but there was no sign of Tsukasa anywhere. Kara used her x-ray vision to look under the wreckage, she saw the unconscious body of Kamen Rider Decade under several layers of rumble.

"Tsukasa's under that, he's in the center of it!" Kara called out, DiEnd nodded then he took out a few Rider cards and inserted them into his gun and extended the barrel.

"_Kamen Ride: Scissors! Gai! Todoroki!" _DiEnd summoned the Riders of Kamen Riders of Scissors and Gai with their Strike Vents and Todoroki armed with it's guitar. The three started digging through the rumble until Tsukasa's body was exposed, Kara picked him up just as the extra Riders faded away then the two left through another portal that Daiki had opened.

_**DEO:**_

A few minutes later, Tsukasa was lying in the medical bay with serious bruises to his body and he was still unconscious. Daiki walked in to see that Alex was going over Tsukasa's rider gear, he took out his gun which made Alex jump.

"I was just checking it out; how these can grant Tsukasa amazing power," Alex explained to Daiki, he smiled then walked over and stood next Tsukasa's Decade gear. "How does the power not drive him insane?" Alex asked, Daiki smiled and looked at his best friend.

"Tsukasa did go insane once; he became what people had called him," Daiki explained, Alex looked at Daiki as he looked confused. "He had been called the Destroyer Of Worlds or the Devil: but Tsukasa only wanted to protect people and that's what he does." Daiki explained, Alex's commlink started beeping and when she activated it, she heard James then she looked at Daiki and nod. The pair then ran through one of Daiki's portals but what they didn't know that Tsukasa's hand had started to move and his eyes slowly began to open.

_**Lex's stronghold:**_

A grey portal appeared and out walked Kamen Rider DiEnd and Director Danvers, they saw James Olsen and Supergirl waiting by the the fence and checking out the area. They were about to walk towards the entrance when they heard the sounds of several footsteps walking on stones, the four turned around to see Ben Lockwood and a huge army of his Liberty soldiers.

"Me and my supercharged friends came here to deal with Luthor and the dangerous alien that he brought here," Lockwood announced then he pointed at the four. "But, I'm so glad that you came here too." The four stood ready, Lockwood and his army attacked the four with Supergirl fighting Lockwood while DiEnd, James and Alex fought the army. They didn't know that Lex had already left and flew away, DiEnd saw a figure fly away and was about to pull the trigger until a Liberty soldier smacked the gun out of his hand then kicked Daiki down.

"Where is Tsukasa when you need him?" Daiki asked and as if by magic, a huge grey portal opened next to Lockwood, followed by several pink blasts hitting Ben in the torso. A black and magenta leg stepped out then another, it was Tsukasa suited as Kamen Rider Decade and he joined Kara in fighting Ben Lockwood and threw Daiki back his gun. The five heroes started fighting the last of the Children of Liberty with James, Alex and Daiki fighting the soldiers while Tsukasa and Kara fought Lockwood.

"Let's hit him with all our power!" Tsukasa shouted to Kara who nodded, the pair ran towards Lockwood while Tsukasa took out a Final Attack card and inserted it into his belt then closed it as fast as he could.

"_Final Attack Ride: De-De-Decade!" _Several huge Final Attack cards appeared and together, Decade and Supergirl jumped and flew through them until their kicks hit Lockwood in the chest.

"We need to get the Harun-El out of Ben and the soldiers," Kara shouted over to Alex then looked up at the sky. "I'm going after Lex." Kara started to over off the ground but then she felt a hand on her arm, she looked to see that it was Tsukasa's hand.

"I'm coming with; Lena made me promise to go with you if you're going to fight Lex," Tsukasa told Kara and she knew better than to break a promise that her fiancé made so she nodded. "Daiki, help Alex while I help Kara." Daiki nodded then he watched as Tsukasa and Kara ran through a grey portal to stop Lex.

_**Warehouse:**_

Lex arrived at one of his warehouses to collect his ungraded suit to fight Supergirl, he had just collected it when a grey portal appeared and out came two flying kicks from Decade and Supergirl but Lex rolled out of the way. Decade rolled and landed on his feet whilst Supergirl hovered in the air.

"Why can't you two just die?" Lex screamed as he rapidly fired green blasts at the pair, Decade jumped in front and reflected them away from Kara then the heroes stood side by side and got ready for a fight.

"No matter how many times we are taken down, we will always stand up and fight for what we believe in," Decade announced and Supergirl nodded in agreement. "Truth, hope, justice and love; that's what Supergirl fights to protect and not even Kryptonite can stop her!" Decade shouted, it was at that moment a new card flew out and landed in Decade's hand.

"Let's see how strong her will is with this!" Lex shouted, he blasted Decade with a shockwave then shot a Kryptonite beam at Supergirl but Red Daughter took it and flew them both into another room.

"Supergirl!" Decade shouted, he quickly removed the Decade Buckle and attached it to the side then started rapidly hitting the emblems on the K-Touch.

"_Kuuga! Agito! Ryuki! Faiz! Blade! Hibiki! Kabuto! Den-O! Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!" _Decade transformed into his Complete Form and started fighting Lex while also picking a rider to help. _"Kabuto! Kamen Ride: Hyper!" _Alongside Decade, appeared Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Hyper Form and the Perfect Zector in gun mode. Decade flew in Kabuto's card and hit the buckle. _"Final Attack Ride: Ka-Ka-Kabuto!" _Together, Decade and Kabuto shot their version of the Maximum Hyper Cyclone blast which sent Lex far away from Kara and Red Daughter.

"Protect your people like I protected them,." They were the only words Tsukasa heard from Red Daughter before she faded away and left a purple mist around Kara. Tsukasa took out his new card which had two images: one with Kara in her Supergirl suit and another with her in the armor so he inserted it into the buckle and hit the buckle.

"_Final Form Ride: Su-Su-Supergirl!"_ Kara's costume started to become a suit of armor like the one Lena made but left out her cape and the purple mist entered Kara's body.

"Now I can kill two birds with stone," They turned around to see Lex walking towards them and he was wearing his suit of armor. "Time to get rid of you two!" Lex shot two beams but both Decade and Supergirl countered them by them shooting their beams: Kara was shooting her new purple ear lazers while Tsukasa was shooting a pink beam from the Ride Booker in gun mode.

"The only one who will lose is you," Tsukasa shouted as he took out another card and showed the front image: it had the past nine riders' emblems on it. "Let me show my friends' powers and add them to ours." Decade bellowed as he inserted the card into the buckle and hit the buckle.

"_Attack Ride: Summon Riders!" _The emblems of the past nine riders appeared, followed by the riders in their final forms: Kuuga Ultimate, Agito Shining, Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster, Blade King, Hibiki Armed, Kabuto Hyper, Den-O Liner and Kiva Emperor.

"This is for Red Daughter; who you used to get what you want," Supergirl shouted as she stepped in front of Decade and the past Riders. "We will protect this planet, not people like you or the President who only care of using or killing for what you think is right." Supergirl shouted and with that, the ten heroes ran and all fought Lex who was having trouble keeping up.

"Supergirl, now!" Decade shouted, Supergirl punched Lex high and out of the building shortly followed by the Riders who hit Lex with their powerful attacks: Kuuga punched first, Kabuto and Faiz used their gun mode weapons to shoot Lex down, Agito and Hibiki slashed from the sides then followed by Den-O and Blade from underneath, then Ryuki and Kiva flew up on a dragon then the two shot multiple flame slashes at Lex.

"Let's hit him together." Supergirl suggested and Decade nodded, the pair jumped up and they doubled kicked Lex even higher into the sky. The Riders had changed into energy and wrapped around the two heroes' legs as the power increased but they didn't know that Lex teleported out of the suit before it exploded.

_**Lex's hideout:**_

Lex had luckily made it back to his base before his suit blew up but he had suffered some mild injuries, he was about to get back up until he heard footsteps coming from behind him then followed by a kick to the back of the leg. Lex turned around to see the angry face of his sister, Lena with a gun in her hand.

"Lena, my dear sister, looks like you've grown up a lot," Lex joked but that made Lena angry so she pulled back the safety pin then pointed it at Lex. "Before you shoot me, I have something to show you." Lex pressed a button which showed footage of Kara using various powers, Lex watched and was hoping to see his sister look horrified but Lena's face didn't change.

"Sorry to disappoint you Lex, but I already knew," Lena said with a smile which made Lex angry but Lena shot him as she could see a gun in his pocket. "But now, you can't harm anyone ever again." With that done, Lena left the building and left Lex in the dark room.

**That's the end of Chapter 7 and there's one more chapter to go and it will be a good one. Was there any moments in this that you liked? I added two cards of my own being Supergirl final form card and the attack card for summoning riders. I hope you enjoyed this story as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**See you all for the final chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the final chapter of my Supergirl and Kamen Rider Decade story and I hope you've enjoyed every moment of it. If you would like another story idea like this, feel free to leave a suggestion in the review box or pm me. Now, time for us to begin.**

_**1 month later, DEO:**_

It had been a peaceful month since Lex Luthor was killed, the President and Ben Lockwood were arrested along with several members of the Children of Liberty. Things for Supergirl were good to as she had a lot of free time thanks to Kamen Riders Decade and DiEnd to help protect National City, which meant Kara had loads of free time with her fiancé, Lena Luthor. Kara was looking over the city while standing on the balcony until she was joined by Tsukasa, still in his Decade form then the pair looked over the city.

"The city sure is beautiful," Tsukasa said with happiness in his voice, he looked at Kara to see her smiling at the ring around her finger. "Is everything okay, Kara?" Tsukasa asked, he looked at his friend with concern in his voice but Kara smiled then nodded.

"Yes, it's just I've made a decision with my life," Kara said with a smile and a few tears rolling down her cheek. "But I won't tell you or anyone until party tonight." Kara told Tsukasa then she few off, Tsukasa watched as the hero flew away as he thought about what Kara was going to say at the party.

_**Later, wedding party:**_

There was a wedding party being held at Kara's apartment as tomorrow was the big day; Kara and Lena were going to get married. Everyone was there and enjoying themselves, Kara and Lena were quietly talking about something in Kara's bedroom as they didn't want anyone to hear but Tsukasa could see that Lena's face was both shocked and happy about something but then the pair walked out and Kara tapped the side of her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hello and thanks to coming to my and Lena's wedding party," Kara started and everyone could see that she was looking nervous. "There's something I would like to announce before the big day and I hope that respect my decision," Kara paused and held out her hand, Lena smiled as she walked over and held Kara's hand. "From tomorrow and onwards, I will stop being Supergirl." Kara announced which surprised everyone as they didn't see this coming.

"And before anyone says anything: I didn't force Kara into this," Lena spoke out to tell everyone which made them looked relieved. "I was just as surprised as you all are." Lena added and Kara smiled.

"I know that no one expected this but I want to move on and focus on my life," Kara told everyone, she was happy about her decision then she noticed Tsukasa walking towards her with a smile then he hugged both Kara and Lena. "Thank you, Tsukasa." Tsukasa smiled and looked at the happy couple.

"I think I can speak for everyone here and thank you for everything you've done for this city," Tsukasa thanked Kara and everyone nodded in agreement then they all started clapping for Kara and Lena. "To Kara and Lena!" Tsukasa shouted as he raised his glass, everyone raised their glasses and smiled.

"To Kara and Lena!" Everyone shouted in unison then they drank the wine and was about start the party then Lena held her hand up which got everyone's attention.

"Before this party starts, me and Kara want to present our friends: Tsukasa Kadoya and Daiki Kaito with a gift," Lena walked over to the bedroom then walked out with two huge boxes: one was magenta with a black bow and the other was blue with a black bow. "These are to say thank you for everything." Tsukasa and Daiki accepted the gifts and opened them, inside them were new versions of the Decadriver in magenta with nineteen Rider logos and DiEndriver in blue.

"Me and Lena got your old drivers updated with extra Rider powers," Kara explained as she handed Tsukasa and Daiki new Rider cards. "For Tsukasa; the Rider cards from the Riders after you and for Daiki; the Rider cards for all the extra Riders." Tsukasa and Daiki looked at their new belts and cards then they looked up at Kara and Lena.

"We don't know what to say," Tsukasa smiled and Daiki nodded in agreement. "Thank you for these, we promise to protect your city with all our might." Tsukasa promised and Daiki nodded, everyone smiled and cheered for their new heroes then the party started.

_**Next day, church:**_

The big day had arrived and the guests had arrived, Lena had arrived first and stood at the altar with Tsukasa and Alex. Daiki was by the organ playing the wedding tune, there weren't many guests invited as Kara and Lena wanted a small wedding as they didn't want too much attention from the paparazzi. The church doors opened and in walked Kara in a long white wedding dress with J'onn walking her down the aisle, it didn't take until they reached the altar and J'onn handed Kara's hand to Lena .

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to wedding to Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor," Tsukasa announced and that made everyone smile. "We're going to skip the usual speech and move on to the important part of the ceremony." Tsukasa smiled then he turned and faced Lena. "Do you, Lena Kieran Luthor, take Kara Melissa Danvers to be your lawful wedded wife?" Lena smiled and looked into Kara's eyes.

"I do." Lena answered as she took a ring and slid it on to Kara's finger. Tsukasa smiled then he turned to look and smile at Kara, who was busy smiling at Lena.

"And do you, Kara Melissa Danvers, take Lena Kieran Luthor to be your lawful wedded wife?" Tsukasa asked Kara, she was smiling as Lena looked into her eyes.

"I do." Kara answered as she took a ring and slid it on to Lena's finger, the two women smiled and everyone was happy for the happy couple.

"With the power in me, I'm happy to pronounce you two wife and wife," Tsukasa announced then he looked at both Lena and Kara. "You may kiss." Tsukasa told the two which made the newly married couple smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Kara smiled then she pulled Lena towards her and kissed her wife, everyone got up and started cheering for the happy couple. Tsukasa left the altar then walked over to Nia who then handed Tsukasa his camera, he knelt down and took a perfect picture of the married couple.

_**Later that day:**_

The people of National City were stood by the statue of Supergirl and were waiting for an announcement to begin, it didn't take long until Supergirl arrived along with Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers and Nia Nal in her Dreamer suit. Kara walked up to the microphone and looked at the audience as they were cheering and calling out her name.

"Hello people of National City! Today, I'm here to make an announcement to tell you that I'm leaving the city to be with my family in space," Supergirl told everyone which made them look upset. "But I promise you that this beautiful city won't be unprotected as I would to introduce to you my friends: Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider DiEnd." With that said, Decade and DiEnd started walking towards the stage from behind the audience. Decade and DiEnd were using their new drivers with suited their suits perfectly, they arrived by the microphone and Decade started talking.

"Hello there National City; I'm Kamen Rider Decade and this is my partner, Kamen Rider DiEnd," Decade announced and DiEnd waved his hand. "We're here to help protect this city while Supergirl is home with her family. I'm sure with your support and the help of Supergirl's friends that we can protect this city!" Decade called and everyone nodded and started cheering for Decade and DiEnd, Supergirl walked up to the two heroes and shook their hands. People took photos of their new heroes of the city and waved goodbye to Supergirl who flew away.

_**Months later:**_

It had been five months since Supergirl hung up her cape and decided to live as Kara Luthor-Danvers; wife of Lena Luthor-Danvers and the new CEO of Worldwide Media. She was enjoying being a normal person and was thankful for the new Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider DiEnd protecting her city, this gave Kara more time to spend with her wife.

"How's my Supergirl?" Kara turned around in her office to see Lena walking towards, the two hugged each other then sat down on the balcony.

"I'm feeling great, babe," Kara told her wife, Lena smiled as she rested her head on Kara's shoulder. "Being with you is far better than flying around the city as I love you so much, Lena." Kara told Lena who was now blushing.

"I love you too, Kara." Lena told her wife then she sat up and kissed Kara, the two enjoyed their kiss as they didn't care who was watching.

"_I think me giving up being Supergirl was the best decision I've ever made!" _Kara said in her head as Lena was reason she was fighting, she was first person she had fully loved and hoped that their love never ended. And now, Kara was thankful that National City had Decade and DiEnd to protect it as she had spent her most of her life protecting people and now, Kara wanted to live like a normal person and spend the rest of her life being the wife to Lena and not being Supergirl anymore.

**And that's the end of this crossover. I do hope that you've enjoyed this story up until the end. I loved writing this story and I do hope that you lot who've read it like my future crossovers. **

**What was your favourite moments from this chapter? I do hope that you liked the wedding scene as I'm not that good with wedding scenes. Like the debut of the Neo Decadriver and DiEndriver? I know you wanted to see them in action but I thought have them as gifts for helping stop the crisis. **

**Again, I hoped you enjoyed this story and see you all next time!**


End file.
